Seven minutes in heaven
by Zeldafan29
Summary: [SET IN S2 EP 5- WHITE OUT] Scorpia is sick and tired of hearing Catra and Adora fighting- so locks them both in a confined closet to teach them both a lesson. Will they be able to cope with one another? Or will they finally reveal their feelings for each other?


**AN - **hey this is my first Shera fanfic, hope you enjoy. I love the game seven minutes in heaven so i thought it'd be really funny if Catra and Adora were stuck in a closet...

set in the episode white out- except Glimmer, Bow and Sea Hawk are delayed in rescuing Adora after falling off the glacier after Shera became infected by a piece of first ones tech.

* * *

**ONE SHOT**

Summary: Scorpia locks Catra and Adora in a closet in a hope to stop them fighting.

* * *

Scorpia furrowed her brows in pure frustration. Ever since the young blonde had finally drifted from her drunken state, Catra had been piling on the guilt over and over. Repeating cruelly to her how she will be the cause of her friends' downfall.

Entrapta had recommended she tamper with the piece of metal as much as possible as a way of separating Shera's rage and her weak state. That way once it was enforced they would gain the ability to control Shera in her brutal rage. Releasing her on Bright moon to defeat every last Etherian would be sweet revenge; revenge best served cold. Princesses had ruled as high horses for centuries, shaming citizens from the Fright zone as mere troublemaking peasants.

Catra had lost her best friend. And to snobby princesses which worsened the situation. For years they grew up side by side, promising to always have each others backs. The sword chose Adora, revealing the true nature of the ghastly Horde. She once thought thought they were good people, and that princesses were villains with a thirst to wipe them all out with their magical abilities.

How wrong she was. Finding out the truth was hard, taking on this responsibility as Shera was difficult, pressuring but losing Catra was rueful. She was never a bad person, Catra and her were bound by this impenetrable thread of fate, linking them forever. Unfortunately, on becoming Shera, the wild cat shifted her opinion and grew a burning hatred for Adora and her friends.

Catra gazed down at her hands with a sore expression, Adora watching arms crossed in confusion. Legend has it that on your left wrist, your soulmates name is to be engraved in black ink. And on the right your enemies. She watched carefully, straining her eyes to vision the names. On her left appeared Adora's, whereas on her right Shera sat carved painfully.

"Are you done insulting me, Catra?" asked Adora, frowning in disgust.

"I dunno, are you done playing dress up?" she smirked, sharpening her nails along the walls.

"Not a chance."

"Then you are nothing to me!" she hissed scornfully. Scorpia face palmed her head in stupidity. Adora stepped back, ignoring her.

_"They do realise they are fighting about something stupid right?" she thought._

Catra took a deep breath, trying to keep her cool. She looked down on her shining commander badge in awe, her ego beaming. "Remember how much you wanted this, Adora," she said coolly. "You gave it up to live a life saving our enemies.."

Adora took a few steps forward. No matter how many times she would explain to her why she left the Horde, Catra wouldn't listen; she couldn't except the fact that she left her.

"Once I knew what the Horde was really doing— killing people, destroying villages I couldn't stay!" she replied in a haste. "Shera was a chance for me to right my wrongs—to make up for causing so much pain,"

"Oh really? And you didn't think leaving would cause me any pain!" she growled, turning her back to her.

"No! At the time I assumed you had my back, I thought you would want to come with me— even now I wanted you to join me and the rebellion," explained Adora. "I know you aren't a bad person Catra..."

"UGH just leave it will you!" she gritted her teeth, clenching her fists. "I should have killed you when I had the chance..."

"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH!" Scorpia bellowed, echoing her voice around the hollow room. "I'm sick and tired of you too bickering like three year olds— yeh that's right the supposed dumb one is giving the facts straight!" she laughed cockily.

"Scorpia, this is none of your—"

" 'Scuse me wild cat" she shoved past her, entering the space between them. Catra huffed moodily, folding her arms to match Adora's position. "Now I understand you two have some unfinished business which is cool, I ain't judging, but give it a break! I'm trying to gather tools to help Entrapta and all I hear is you too play fighting," she groaned, gesturing her hands very exaggeratingly.

"You don't get it, do you!" Catra moaned loudly, stomping in a pace up and down the room. "This is our sworn enemy!" she pointed at Adora in disgust. "The one who left us to join the stupid rebellion!"

Adora blinked slowly, taking in another set of insults. How could she be so naive? Even a dummy would understand that the Horde is pure bullshit. Built up of a leader with a vaulting ambition so strong, followers so brainwashed that they now don't even realise how absorbed they are becoming. Even someone as golden hearted as Entrapta has been sucked into the endless loop of torment as Hordak's puppet.

Scorpia grabbed hold of Catra's wrist instantaneously, clutching Adora's soon after. "Now I know under this coat of bitterness between you two there is something special! So stop acting like babies." she walked them out of the room and down the hall, taking the first sharp left to a dusty storage room.

Inside, there was nothing but mechanisms, computer parts and an old closet against the left wall. Dust seeped in through there noses, causing them to cough a little. "Scorpia -cough- what are you doing?" said Catra.

"Since you two don't know how to be nice to one another, let's see how you like being trapped together shall we?" she asked almost rhetorically, a smug grin planted across her face as she reached the closet big enough to comfortably fit them both. To their dismay, this was no storage cupboard as they hoped when the doors swung open. It was a mere clothes wardrobe with little room inside.

"Hey- uhm we can't fit in there," Adora panicked, eyeballing the interior of the closely compacted area. Sweat dribbled down her cheeks quicker than a popsicle in direct sunlight, melting. "Look we'll be fine just please _do not_ make me suffer in there with Catra,"

Catra poked her tongue out at her, "I hate to say this- but she's right," she sighed. "There is no way I'm going in there and you can't make me!"

Scorpia looked at them once before grabbing them both by the back's of their clothes and dragging them in. With strength like hers, it was a simple task. Once they were seemingly inside, she quickly closed the double doors, locking them in a haste.

Catra banged on the door forcefully with the palms of her hands, "HEY!" she shouted. "You better let us out, I'm gonna die in here!"

"Sorry wild cat, call it seven minutes in heaven."

Footsteps gradually faded as the door to this scruffy room was shut.

Adora chuckled a little, seeing Catra all wiled up made her giddy and excited. Even though she was already sick of being in a confined, crammed, cramped space with her EX best-friend she was secretly hoping that being stuck with her would miraculously change her heart- or make her realise that the Horde is pure evil, purely using her. Catra sulked on the base of the closet, sighing at every opportunity.

"Ya know- is it just me or does it smell in here?" Catra looked up at Adora with a sly grin. "Must be you- the almighty Shera who can't do anything wrong!" she winked, mocking her.

"Grow up why don't you."

Catra scuffled to her feet pressing a finger onto the young blondes chest. "Honestly if you were going to leave, you could've left for something better than the princesses- they are literally our enemies Adora!" she sneered. "Oh I'm sorry- _were_ your enemies.." she trailed off.

Why couldn't Catra get it into her head that the Horde were evil and she only left to help save the world from the real monsters. Old fright tales Shadow weaver used to read them about how Princesses captured citizens in the Fright zone to torture them, starve them and kill them were untrue. Old legends on how heartless, cold, arrogant they were was also found to be false- completely false. And now that Hordak had manipulated Catra as his commander, her temperament had gotten worse over time. She was so sucked into the false truth that she didn't even want to consider there being something strange going on.

"Catra..." she placed a fragile hand onto her shoulder. "I didn't leave you... I left the Horde..."

She flicked her hand off her shoulder, ceasing her wrist.

"What difference does it make?" she barked. "You just ran away without telling me! Guess who covered for you- ME! And how did you thank me? By flittering off to magical Etheria with your magical new friends to eventually betray me, the one who always looked out for you!"

Adora blinked rapidly, grabbing her hand timidly, "I know it seems that way, but I didn't run away just to annoy you," she explained, taking a deep breath. "I was called by the sword and it opened my eyes to the Horde's true intentions- you may not want to believe it but I'm telling you the truth! He's brainwashed you Catra, just as he did me.." she said. "When I first met Glimmer and Bow I thought they were my enemies and I was horrible to them... but as I spent less time away from corruption I realised they weren't the enemies here, the Horde just made me think they were."

Catra shook her head in disbelief, "Ya know what's funny?" Adora looked at her, ready to bitch slap her. Could she be this stupid as to not even cotton on to what was really going on? "It's funny how you keep defending them after all this time, you were ready to be a Horde commander and you threw it all away for what? A bunch of prissy princesses. Pathetic."

"Maybe you should come with me, come and join the princess alliance, away from the Horde's mind games... don't you see they have made you think this way, made you think that we are the enemies!"

"Just stop!" Catra suddenly growled, plonking herself back on the ground, hugging her knees. Adora crouched down next to her without a word seeping through her parted lips. "Do you have any idea what it's like: what it's like to lose your best friend, what it's like to find out that they have totally changed to the point where they're on a completely different side to you?" she rambled, tearing up. "In case you haven't noticed... it broke me..." she mumbled. "So yeh I do have feelings, you leaving made me think you didn't care..."

"Of course I cared! But how could you expect me to stay when the I found out the truth?" she questioned her, agitated. "Please come with me, we can fix this, we can defeat the Horde and finally Etheria and the Fright zone will be in peace!"

Adora reached out for her friend, looping her arms around her neck. Catra couldn't be bothered to shove her off, what would be the point when she would just keep blabbering on about her lame excuse shit?

"I know you don't believe me... you don't have to- but can you at least see it for yourself? See that the princesses are not the ones who you should be fighting... please I miss you..." a single tear fell from her left eye, trickled down her face and onto the floor.

Those three words: _I miss you..._

_"Pfft sure she does." _she rolled her eyes_._

All this time, she had developed a loathing for Shera, a grudge against her for leaving her like she was nothing. But just like in that tech palace place that she followed her to, those three words spilled from her mouth again. Did she really miss her?

_"Hey... I miss you too." Adora had said. _

_"Pfttt I don't miss you!" _

but in all honesty she did miss her.

_"Why are you doing this?_

All this time, through all their battles- she really did miss her...

_"I-I'm s-sorry! I never meant to make you feel like you were second best!"_

_"Catra no that's not how it was!"_

_"I'm sorry Catra..."_

I miss you. Those words.

_"Nothing really bad can happen as long as we have each other..."_

_"I promise."_

_"I never wanted to leave you!"_

_"We can fix this!"_

_"You could join the rebellion!" _

_"I know you're not a bad person Catra..."_

Catra took a deep breath. She did miss her.

_"I can't go back!" _

_"You look out for me- and I look out for you"_

Everything that had happened. All she wanted was Adora, all she wanted was a loving mother...

**_"Because you left me!"_**

**_"I didn't want you to come back, Adora!"_**

**_"You promise?" _**

All she wanted was her.

**_"Looks like you're mine now, Adora,"_**

**_"This is not because I like you.."_**

**_"Who was protecting me then?!"_**

_"You don't have to go back we can fix this!"_

"I miss you too..." Catra turned almost instantly, cupping Adora's fair cheeks.

Without hesitation she pulled her into a chaste kiss. She had wanted to kiss her for a long time. Adora didn't pull away, she welcomed Catra in as their tongue danced like flames in a fireplace. The moment seemed to last forever until Adora pulled back to look at Catra who for the first time was smiling.

"I promise I'll never leave you again, but you have to trust me..."

The wild cat sighed for a final time before attempting to speak, "Adora.. for the first time In a while, I think I actually do."

* * *

**AN - If you enjoyed this- please review and share it with other Catradora fans- thanks!**


End file.
